


Do I speak my truth, or filter how I feel?

by angie_dreams



Series: Wonder [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, How Do I Tag, I wrote this instead of doing reqs, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Akaashi Keiji, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, OmiKoushi I will write you soon I promise, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, except maybe planning the flow beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie_dreams/pseuds/angie_dreams
Summary: Normal changes easily.For Atsumu, it changed with a drunken kiss.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu
Series: Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031568
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	1. Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hqarmystrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hqarmystrings/gifts).



> This is literally my first work that's non academic. I saw kanon's [art](https://twitter.com/halfquaint/status/1288852525937045504?s=20) and wanted to write the story that came to my head.
> 
> Also! Kind of a welcome back gift to Ate Ams!! YAY!! Missed you!

Kenma knows that these arrangements are temporary, a save point of sorts. Besides, his gaming channel is picking up alongside his company- money is starting to roll in and he can choose his accommodation in the near future. Probably somewhere where he can comfortably play and stream his games without having to time it when his roommate is not in the vicinity to interrupt. Not like Miya-san knew there was something going on that could be interrupted. Kenma thinks that Miya-san just took one look at him, deemed him on the same level of 'scrubs' who don't play volleyball and never looked back. Kenma doesn't mind, it's not like they're going to be together for a long time anyway.

Atsumu doesn't feel anything for Kozume-san in any way. He doesn't hate him, but he doesn't necessarily like him either. The Nekoma alum seemed a different kind of intense than what Atsumu is used to, but is familiar with when he watched the Nekoma-Karasuno match three years ago: quiet and calculating, impartial to the outcome, kinda like Kita-san. He's also in contact with Shoyou-kun, something that Atsumu would like to be as well but doesn't feel comfortable enough to approach his roommate for. He'll make good on his promise to Shoyou-kun soon enough, talking to his roommate about their common acquaintance isn't going to make that time come any faster. Atsumu can wait.

Their arrangement, though unsaid, is simple; _you stay on your side of the apartment and I'll stay on mine_. Sure, the kitchen and living room are neutral areas, but even those are divided between the two of them by the time period. Meal times are consecutive between them, but never shared. Sometimes Atsumu eats first, sometimes it's Kenma. Kenma gets the couch when Atsumu is out for practice or parties, while Atsumu winds down on the same couch when Kenma shuts himself in his room doing God knows what.

They run in different circles, which isn't surprising. Atsumu catches glimpses of his roommates with a mix of gamers and business majors. Kenma knows that the person he shares his space with spends their time with fellow volleyball players and sports majors.

That was their normal. But normal could be changed just as quickly.

\--

Kenma receives his Silver Play Button in the mail that morning. He never imagined his channel would have 100,000 subscribers. He calls Kuroo to let him know.

“Congrats Kenma!! Let’s celebrate! Drinks on me! Invite your roommate too!!”

“No, I won’t be an excuse for you to run away from your thesis. Besides, I don’t think Miya-san even knows what a Play Button is and what I did to get one.”

“Hah!? What makes you think I’m not working on my thesis?. Also, how long have you guys been roommates? You haven’t talked to each other at all? That’s no fun.” Kenma could hear the pout of his best friend through the phone.

“Whatever, Kuroo. I’d rather stay here than go out. Maybe we should just celebrate when both of us are free of obligations.”

“I AM free! I’ll finish my work early so we can hang out in your place. Sounds good?”

“Fine, you bring the beer.”

“Aw, I knew you loved me”

“I don’t”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t”

“..... Yes you-” Kenma drops the call. He hears a commotion outside his room, so he opens his door to take a peek. There’s Miya-san with his teammates, seeming to prepare for a game.

“Omi-kun! Ya ready to win tonight?” His roommate asks, with a wide smile on his face.

“If we lose Miya, the beer’s on you since it’s going to be your fault.” The man standing by the kitchen counter answers.

“Mean, Omi! When we win this match, we’re going to party all night! It’s one step closer to the Championships!!”

Kenma closes the door and takes a deep breath. At least he’s certain the apartment’s all to himself later. Miya-san doesn’t lose after all. (Well, unless it’s against Shouyou- who’s in Brazil right now. Or Sakusa-san, who’s his teammate right now. But that’s neither here nor there.)

\--

Kuroo brought beers like he promised. The both of them are already tipsy when Kuroo brings up the topic that interested him since the morning’s phone call.

“So,” he starts while reclining on the end of the couch opposite Kenma, “what’s the deal with you and your roommate? You don’t like him? ”

Kenma burrows further into the couch, pursing his lips as he thinks about his response. “He’s… intense. Like Shouyo. But he’s not bad. His plays are very interesting to watch. I heard they won their game today, so he’s out celebrating with his team. ”

“I see.” Kuroo smiles like the cat that he is. “You like him, but you don’t know how to approach.”

Kenma pouts. “So what if I do? It’s not like he has to know, or that I have to do something about it. All of this is temporary anyway. We’re going on different paths and that’s fine.”

“Ohoho, on the contrary my friend! It’s precisely because you are going on different paths in the future that you might as well take your chance now! You don’t even have to have an intimate relationship, being friends is fine. Take him out to dinner as roommates or something with your YouTube money, then go to Roppongi Hills to have a good time!” Kuroo points at Kenma and wiggles his eyebrows. “If you know what I mean.”

Kenma reddens up to his ears. “Alright, I think it’s time you go home now Kuroo. You’re talking nonsense already”

Kuroo cackles. “Sure Ken, whatever you say. Sleep tight ok? I’ll see you soon.”

“Hmm. Soon enough.”

Kuroo sees himself out while Kenma looks on from the couch. He sighs and closes his eyes to rest for a bit.

\--

Atsumu comes home to a sight he’s not used to. It’s quiet like usual, but Kozume-san is not in his room- he’s asleep on the couch with several beer cans on the coffee table.

_Huh, so he drinks too. That’s a surprise. But that’s too much for one person, did he have company over?_ _  
  
_

Atsumu stares a bit longer at the unusual sight, before catching himself and stopping the borderline creepy behavior. He drops his bags by the genkan and approaches the couch, looming over his sleeping roommate.

He crouches down and shakes Kenma by the shoulder. “Hey, Kozume-san? I’m home. Do you need help getting back to your room?”

Kenma shuffles a bit and turns his head towards Atsumu, softly smiling at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “-elcome back,” he murmurs, and nods once to Atsumu’s question.

_How cute._

Atsumu slowly wraps his arms around Kenma. One arm around his shoulder while the other wraps around his waist. Kenma whines through the movement, squints at Atsumu and then-

He tilts his face up and _kisses_ Atsumu on the lips. Time stops, and Atsumu is frozen in shock.

“Congratulations...to...u-” Kenma mumbled after pulling his lips away from Atsumu, looking up at him through lidded eyes, smiling then sighing as he burrows his face in the crook of the other’s neck.

Atsumu turned red. He knew he won more than just the game tonight, but this was just out of the park.

He hoisted his roommate from the couch and carried him to the bedroom. He made sure to cover Kenma with the duvet. Then he rushed out of Kenma’s room and immediately called the number on his speed dial.

“ ‘Ello-”

“SAMU! My God, Kozume-san _kissed_ me outta nowhere!” Atsumu interrupted

“Ha?”

“ ‘M not entirely sure what happened either!! I came home and he’s drunk on the couch! I thought he was asleep and I was about to move him to his room then he- He just kissed me and said congratulations!!”

“And you’re calling to tell me about this because?” his twin prompted

“Because we don’t even talk and now he just does that like it’s nothing!”

“Ah, I see. You suddenly have a crush.”

“I- I absolutely DO NOT!” Atsumu was flustered and he could hear Osamu laughing at him from the other side of the line “Fuck off Samu! If you ain’t helpin’ then I’m dropping the call.” Atsumu huffed

“Wait, wait, wait” Osamu was huffing in the other end, struggling to catch his breath “Well, what do ya want to do?”

“I dont know.”

“Well, do you think he would remember that tomorrow?”

“‘Samu, I DON’T KNOW, we haven’t actually hung around like model roommates ya know? How am I supposed ta know if he remembers anything the day after he’s drunk??” 

“So maybe it’s your fault for not making friends with your roommate. ”

“Wha-”

“But right now, you have two choices. The first one is to come clean and tell him what happened, then ask if he’s naturally a kissing monster when drunk; OR pretend like nothing happened tonight and continue ignoring each other’s existence. The ball is on your court Tsumu. You either keep in play or put it away. Anyway, it’s late and I have class tomorrow morning. G’night Tsumu” Osamu drops the call without waiting for Atsumu’s response.

Atsumu is left standing alone in the living room. He brings his hand holding the phone to his ear down and sighs.

  
_What now?_


	2. Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu tries to follow Osamu's advice. But he chickens out last second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to have almost the same length as the first one but then I didn't know how to cut it so *gestures vaguely* here you have it.

Kenma wakes up in bed with a headache and the sun on his lids. He groans and turns around to burrow further into his covers when his door suddenly bursts open, rousing him to a sitting position to see what the commotion is all about.

By his doorway stands Atsumu, looking flushed and breathing heavily ( _from his morning run, maybe?_ ). He opens his mouth to ask a question to his roommate when Atsumu suddenly exclaims;

“Kozume-san! NOTHIN’ HAPPEN!! NONE AT ALL!!” then proceeds to turn away and slam Kenma’s door close.

Well, that’s certainly a way to start the day. At least his headache’s gone now. 

Then- _Did I do something last night? How’d I even get to bed?_

Kenma shakes his head. Well, whatever it is, it’s probably not that bad. He was just in the apartment the entire time after all. He gets up and prepares for the day’s classes.

His head pounds then he winces. _But first, aspirin._

\--

_This is bad._ Atsumu thinks to himself.

_Why’d I have to go and tell him that? He’ll obviously know that_ something _happened! Why’d ya hafta go and open your big mouth, self?_

He takes a deep breath. Well, there’s nothing he could do now. But he still doesn’t want to talk about what happened last night.

_Ok, I guess I’ll just talk to him. Like normal roommates. Yeah, solid plan._

Kenma’s door opens and Atsumu straightens up as his roommate steps out. He clears his throat and calls out “Hey, Kozume-san?" He saw Kenma stiffen, but he pressed on. "Would you care to have breakfast with me?”

Kenma looked at him strangely, aware of the fact that they're deviating from their 'normal' but he can't understand " _why_ ". He nods and heads straight to the table that's already set. 

It's awkward. Both of them in a situation of their own making yet uncomfortable of. Only the sounds of utensils against plates and mild chewing can be heard. Atsumu decides to get it over with. 

"So, I didn't know you drink Kozume-san. Any particular reason why you broke out the booze last night?"

Kenma stopped chewing and looked across the table at Atsumu. "If this was because I left a mess last night, then I'm sorry. I had company over and couldn't remember much about what happened after they left." 

“Oh no! No, no, that was fine, it's your space as well. You’re free to do what you want and last night wasn’t even a _mess_ , by my standards.” Atsumu laughs as he scratches the back of his neck with his han-

_Wait a moment._

“You mean to say, you _forgot_ what happened last night?” Atsumu couldn’t help the shrill in his voice.

Kenma blinked and tilted his head to the side. He looked concerned.

“That’s right, did something bad happen? Did... Did I make you uncomfortable in any way?”

Atsumu _knew_ by instinct that this is his out. His chance to clarify and ask about last night’s shenanigans but somehow, he can’t get himself to _say it._

“Not really, it’s just... It’s really interesting that you forget what happens when you drink!” 

And there goes his opportunity to come clean. _Idiot._

“Samu-my twin, and I would remember in detail the things we did when drunk that we just wish we could forget. Anyway, why were you drinking? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, I got my Silver Play Button yesterday. I invited my best friend over to celebrate. It’s not much compared to your win that I heard about. Congratulations, by the way” Kenma smiled at Atsumu for the greeting and-

_Wow, he’s got a_ pretty _smile._

“Thanks. But isn’t a play button something YouTubers get? You have a channel?? With a lot of subscribers to boot! You must be a good one then!”

_Guess he’s not solely a volleyball nut._ Kenma thought.

“Uh, yes. I stream my games most of the time.” Kenma mutters as he ducks his head to hide under his hair. He didn’t see the sparkles in Atsumu’s eyes and the giddy grin on his face.

“Really?? That’s so COOL, Kozume-san! What’s your channel? I wanna watch!”

There was silence as Kenma chewed his food and thought about his response.

“Kozuken. My channel name is Kodzuken.”

\-- 

After that breakfast, their normal shifts (somewhat).

They would share mealtimes whenever their times align. Whoever gets home or is awake first would cook food while the other one would then set the table. “I cooked tamagoyaki for breakfast.” “Thanks, Kozume-san!” “Made onigiri for dinner!” “Delicious as always, Miya-san.”

The unspoken agreement changes; _I’ll share the times I can with you._

They find that they have similarities. Aside from the known fact that they’re both setters, they bond over Shouyou as well. “I’m thinking of maybe sponsoring him.” “That’s...nice, Kozume-san, really. But have ya ever considered how it makes you sound like a _sugar daddy?_ ”

Atsumu doesn’t bring up that conversation or the bruise on his side where Kenma smacked him for the remark whenever they both talk to Shouyou over FaceTime. No need to look lame in front of someone he promised to set for in the future. Besides, Shouyou-kun’s too innocent for that. “How’s Brazil Shouyo-kun?” “I got lost multiple times Atsumu-san! Someone even stole my wallet- the one my little sister gifted me. So thanks for the sponsorship Kenma! I would’ve starved this week without your help.” Atsumu received another bruise to his side from wiggling his eyebrows at that statement.

They find that they both don’t like to lose. Over the weeks, the way they call each other changes. “Want to play Mario Kart?” “Sure, just don’t come crying to me when you lose, Miya.”

Kenma doesn’t need to know how much Atsumu was flustered by that sentence paired with a smirk. If he asked, Atsumu can just say it’s because he was so into the gameplay and his companion would be none the wiser.

But the journey from Kozume-san to Kenma was more endearing to Atsumu. He levelled up from last name basis to ‘Atsumu-san’ that same day too.

“Hey Kozume-”

“Kenma’s fine”

“Then, Kenma-san-”

“JUST Kenma, please. We’re friends aren’t we?”

“Aw, you think we’re friends, Ken-chan?” 

Atsumu couldn’t forget Kenma’s red and pouting face at the moniker as he laughed out loud.

“That’s right. Now shut up and get ready to lose for the nth time Atsumu-san.”

Kenma refuses to call him without the honorific, for reasons Atsumu cannot guess. His roommate ripens like a tomato whenever Atsumu suggests it. And he delights in that color to cover up the disappointment of not hearing only his name roll off that tongue.

Sometimes, when Atsumu gets home early and he knows Kenma is in the middle of streaming, he’d rush to his room quietly to catch it. Nothing but a little moral support for his _friend_. Nothing more. It’s his own private time to observe without his roommate knowing. 

Atsumu likes the Kenma he sees on the screen. His commentary is interesting and his game plays are legendary. No wonder he amassed a lot of subscribers- he deserves it. But Atsumu delights even more in the knowledge that only he gets to see the domestic version of Kenma. The one he shares mealtimes and plays casual games in the living room with. The one that kis-

_Nope. We’re not going there, Not now._

Atsumu still hasn’t figured out a way to talk about what happened that night. And he hasn’t invited Kenma to drink with him in fear of starting round two and once again getting KO-ed while his opponent isn’t even aware that there was a fight.

_Yer such a wimp Tsumu._ Osamu’s voice in his head said.

_Shaddap Samu._ **_I know._ **

\--

As the two of them get comfortable with each other, their circles of friends also merge bit by bit.

Kenma regrets introducing Kuroo to Atsumu. The amount of headaches he got when the two first met still resounds to him to this day. 

“Oho? So you’re the unfriendly roommate.” 

''And you’re the best friend that doesn’t clean up after his mess. Ken-chan’s lucky he has me as a roommate.”

Kuroo turns to look at Kenma. “Ken-chan huh? I’m really glad you guys are getting along well.” Atsumu feels like he’s missing context when Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows at his roommate and Kenma frowns.

_Well, that’s not nice. Ken-chan’s prettier with a smile. If it were me, I’d never let him frow-_

**_Woah._ ** _Slow down there, self. Why so possessive?_

Atsumu decides to not continue that train of thought, like he’s been doing the past few weeks and focuses on their visitor. “So, Ken-chan says you’re here to procrastinate. Wanna play Winning Eleven?” “Listen here, Miya-san. I am NOT procrastinating! But yes, I will play along.”

Kenma hears a lot about Osamu from Atsumu when the latter shares anecdotes of growing up with a twin, but he hasn’t seen him in person. Sometimes after his stream, he sees Atsumu FaceTiming with his twin so Kenma goes ahead and prepares dinner for both of them as the siblings catch up.

While their interactions are limited to the inside of their apartment, Kenma finds that this is a save point that’s slowly becoming his favorite. It’s like a secret only the two of them share and the thought thrills Kenma whenever he thinks about it.

Then, as things are slowly becoming ‘normal’, something just had to happen to break that equilibrium once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Japan’s legal age is 20 and I can’t math properly so we’re going to ignore that for the sake of the plot I tried to stitch together LMAO. I literally don’t know what I’m doing here but you can scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuuuhh) so I can justify the amount of time I spend in that damn bird app.
> 
> I was planning on finishing this fic this week but then ch3 suddenly decided to be a bitch so, I am asking for your patience hahaha 😅 I will try, but no promises.


	3. Birthday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October and their birthdays come with surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Happy Birthday to these boys! The urge I got to post this in its very raw state was strong upon seeing my twitter tl at those times. I hope posting this before the end of October is consolation enough.
> 
> Also! Akaashi’s here! Yay!! (And some others) ;)

Osamu comes to visit Atsumu a few weeks after the call where Atsumu had a crisis. A few days before their birthday on the fifth of the month. He wanted to make sure that his twin was still alive after all that gay panic.

Kenma was playing games in the living room when Atsumu welcomed his twin from the genkan.

“How’ve ya been, Samu? Any new recipes to try and share?”

“Not really, we’ve been swamped with lectures after that food fair they put up last month. I haven’t been to the school kitchen to practice since then.” His twin says as he hoists grocery bags to the kitchen counter. “ ‘sides, ‘s not like my food’s gonna taste bad just because I’m not trying anything new. I still need to practice the ones I do know.”

A laugh. “Yer right! Are ya sure you wanna host the party here? What's wrong with yer place?”

Osamu was busy unloading the bags, hence his response was a little late. “Nothin’ , just thought I should enjoy this large place you get to share with just one other person. Speaking, of where’s yer  _ roommate? _ ” The change of his tone didn’t escape Kenma from where he was. Osamu probably didn’t see him on his way to the kitchen because he was preoccupied with what he was carrying.

“Ya didn’t see him? He’s right there. Hey Ken-chan! Meet the largest pain in my ass, Osamu!”

Kenma was about to respond with the appropriate pleasantry when Osamu beat him to it.

“Oh, so you’re the kiss monster.”

The silence after the statement was louder than whenever Atsmu screamed in frustration after losing in Mario Kart in the same living room.

Kenma blinks like he’s still thinking through the statement. “What?”

“SAMU!” Atsmu screams “Shaddup!”

“What? What’d I say?  _ Oh.  _ Tsumu, yer a fucking idiot. Ya haven’t talked to him about it?” Osamu stopped rummaging through the grocery bags to face his twin. “This is ridiculous, I thought ya were getting along with each other?!”

“We are! I just haven’t-”

“Talk to me about what?” Kenma’s gaze was piercing as he directed it to Atsumu. “Is there something I need to know, Atsumu-san?” Atsumu felt like prey under a predator’s eyes.

“I-” He started.

“Well, I really don’t think this is something I should be privy to so I’m going ahead. G’luck Tsumu. Nice meeting ya, Kozume-san.” Osamu interrupts as he makes his way out. “Maybe we can destroy Tsumu in Mario Kart together next time.” 

“Likewise Miya-san. Next time.” Osamu tips his cap with his hand before finally shutting the door behind him, leaving the occupants of the apartment alone.

Silence coats them once again.

\--

Atsumu managed to convince Kenma to take a seat on the couch while he made them tea. Kenma’s quiet, and for the first time since they’ve started hanging out Atsumu  _ hates  _ it. He thinks about how to go though this impending discussion.

By the time he has two mugs of tea and sits on the other side of the couch, he still doesn’t know how to start the discussion.

“So,” he starts, placing the mugs on the coffee table in front of him, “remember when you got your Play Button, and you fell asleep on the couch after you drank with Kuroo-san?”

Kenma takes his mug and takes a sip. “Mhhm, I remember closing my eyes on the couch, so I was wondering how I got to my bed.”

“Yeah, about that.” Atsumu huffs out a laugh. “You fell asleep on the couch, so I woke you up to ask if you needed help to get back to your room. And you said yes, so I carried you there.”

“But why do I feel like there’s more to the story Ats- Miya-san?”  _ Miya-san, _ Atsumu thought,  _ that’s what he called Samu earlier. _ His chest tightened.

“I- well, you kind of  _ kissed _ me? And then congratulated me for the game the team won that day?”

Kenma’s face was impassive, but the red hue was enough to placate Atsumu that maybe he can hope that he can survive this conversation with minimal damage.

“I see. I’m sorry about that Miya, I must’ve made you uncomfortab-”

“NO!” Kenma’s eyes widened at the interruption and Atsumu standing up. Atsumu clears his throat and goes back to his sitting position. “No, you didn’t, didn’t make me uncomfortable. I swear.”

“I liked it.” Atsumu admitted with a whisper. He hears Kenma’s breath catch. He takes a sip from his own mug to cool down from that outburst.

He chances a glance at his roommate. Kenma was staring at his own mug, seeming to contemplate some things. 

“I’ll be honest, Atsumu-san,” He takes a deep breath. “I like you.”

_ I like you. He  _ likes _ me.  _ Atsumu couldn’t believe it. He was about to respond when Kenma continued.

“But, I wasn’t planning on acting on it.” The admission felt like one of Omi-kun’s spikes just hit him, on the face, in his chest. That  _ hurt. _ So he just stares at the man beside him and whispers a broken “ _ Why?  _ ”

Kenma looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here in their living room, having this conversation over truths he never wanted to divulge in the first place. He decides to get it over with. 

“Atsumu-san, this arrangement for me is just a save point. It’s not a destination with a goal. I had no intention to start anything, I was perfectly content with what we had before you invited me to share breakfast with you that day. I was planning on moving out next year and having my own space.”

Kenma finished his tea and was about to stand up when Atsumu spoke.

“But, what if I  _ want  _ to have a goal? ” Atsumu asks. “What if I’m no longer content with what we have? What then, Ken-chan?”

Kenma finds himself overwhelmed. “I- I don’t think you’re being honest Atsumu-san. I know you’re kind. So maybe this is just you speaking out of pity.”

“Of course not! What makes you think that?!” Atsumu never raised his voice to Kenma before, but here he is. “What do I have to do to get you to believe me? That this isn’t pity, Ken-chan?”

“I think I need to go away for a while Atsumu-san. So that you can think about this without my presence swaying your decision. I’m sorry, but I think I have to go.” Kenma stands up and heads to his room. Atsumu could hear shuffling and sees Kenma leave his room with a duffel bag with some clothes hanging out.

“Goodbye, Atsumu-san. And advance Happy Birthday, I don’t think it’s right for me to be here to celebrate with you on the day itself.” He closes the door, and the sound resounds in Atsumu’s head.

Once again, Atsumu finds himself alone in the living room due to Kenma’s actions. Only this time, there’s a pit in his stomach that’s threatening to swallow him whole.

He digs out his phone from his pocket and calls the number on his speed dial.

“Samu, can you come back here? I just need someone to talk to, preferably not on the phone.”

\--

Akaashi opens his door to a visitor he wasn’t expecting. Instead of Bokuto-san dropping by unannounced, it’s Kenma he’s ushering into his apartment. 

“What’s up Kenma? Why the sudden visit?” Akaashi asked as he types out a few messages on his phone.

“I need someplace to crash. I sort of had a falling out with Atsum- Miya- I mean, my roommate.” Kenma sighs out as he settles on Akaashi’s couch.

“Hmm” Akaakshi hums thoughtfully before the name computes. “Wait, you mean  _ Miya Atsumu  _ ? Inarizaki’s setter?”

Kenma looks like he wants the ground to swallow him whole. “Yes, I ended up confessing my feelings that I was planning to keep to myself.”

Akaashi once again types something to his phone before pocketing it to focus on the conversation. “What happened?” He asks.

Kenma relays what happened the past few weeks and the conversation that led to where he is now.

“So, what are your plans now? I don’t expect that you would just stay here indefinitely, or that you’ll just up and go without resolving things.”

“I’m not sure” murmured Kenma, “if Atsumu-san was telling the truth, then I might scrap everything and see what happens if I stay.”

“It sounds like that’s already your plan. Why did you even doubt him in the first place?”  Akaashi could hear the hesitation in Kenma’s voice. “I- He’s so beautiful, you know? And he’s going to go places, I just know it. I just don’t think I have a place there.”

“But isn’t this also unfair to him? You’re making a decision on his behalf, and you didn’t even believe him when he said his feelings.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here right now. I need this just as much as he does. So I can prepare myself for whatever his response will be when I can push myself to get back. I can go to a hotel if you think I’m overstaying my welcome.” Kenma offers.

Akaashi breathes out a loud sigh.“ Of course you’re not overstaying your welcome. Stay here as long as you need. Kuroo-san is going to have my head if he learns that I turned you away. Besides,” Kenma doesn’t know why he feels uneasy with the smile on Akaashi’s face. “I’d feel better knowing I can keep my eyes on you. You can move your stuff to the guest bedroom. I’ll see you for dinner later.”

\--

October 5th. Atsumu and Osamu’s birthday. It’s a small gathering in Atsumu’s apartment, the twins invited a small number of people who also brought plus ones.

Atsumu feels bad that he was moping in his room while Osamu set up the entire apartment- to the point that it also meets Sakusa’s standards. But then again, he’s the one who provided the venue despite going through rejection.  _ Is it really rejection if I didn’t confess properly though?  _ He wonders.

Despite the merry making and well wishes, Atsumu couldn’t get himself to be present in all of it. He smiles and laughs at appropriate moments but basically leaves Osamu on his own to act as the host. If Osamu had complaints, Atsumu heard none of it.

The party is already dwindling down when most of their guests make their way home. The only ones left are Osamu, Kita-san, Sakusa and his boyfriend, Sugawara-san. They’re seated around the couch and making small talk about how things are going with their lives. 

Sugawara (bless his soul) wanders straight into the landmine. “Where’s Kenma? I thought you guys were roommates?”

Atsumu frowns when Sakusa moves closer to clutch Suga’s jacket and moves down to whisper in Suga’s ear.  _ I don’t need ya to talk for me Omi-kun! _ He wants to say, but Sakusa’s actions are a testament to how much Atsumu has been talking about the situation. He just hopes Sakusa won’t share how much he sucked during recent training sessions.

“Oh,” At least Suga managed to look and sound apologetic to Atsumu. “I’m sorry to hear that Atsumu-kun.” 

“‘S no big deal Suga-san. I’m just stuck on what to do next.”

“What do you want to get out of all this Atsumu?” Kita asks, straight to the point as always.

“D’ya even know where he is? Or when he’s coming back?” Osamu adds. If Atsumu was paying attention, he’d have noticed the smug tone of his brother.

“I want Ken-chan, here.  _ With me _ . And no, I don’t know where he is or when he’s coming back. But I want to be ready whenever that is.”

“Maybe do something for his birthday? Even if you’re not sure he’s going to come back by then?” Sakusa gruffly suggests.

Suga brightens up at the idea. “Oh! I remember Kuroo mentioning back then that he loves apple pie! And his birthday is on the 16th if I remember correctly.”

“That leaves you with two weeks to learn how to bake an apple pie if you’re willing to go that far.” Kita notes. “You think you can do it?” He asks Atsumu.

Atsumu turns to look at his twin, an unspoken question in his eyes. They stare at each other for a few moments and share a silent conversation until Osamu sighs and relents. “Alright, I’ll teach ya. Kozume-san better fall head over heels with you after all of this.”

“Yus!” Atsumu does a small fist pump then turns to look at their remaining guests. “I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s getting late and I want to start learning now.” He says sheepishly.

Sugawara and Kita laugh. Sakusa looks almost relieved. “Alright, anything for the birthday boy. Let’s go Kiyoomi.” Suga says as he stands up and heads to the door. Sakusa immediately follows right after wishing the twins a happy birthday once again.

“Happy Birthday Atsumu, and goodluck with what you’re about to do.” Kita departs with those words as he shuts the door, leaving the twins alone in the apartment.

“So?” Atsumu prompts. “How do we start?”

Osamu groans, “I’m gonna regret this.” Atsumu acted like he didn’t hear as he ran to the kitchen, leaving his twin behind.

\--

It’s almost two weeks since Kenma crashed in Akaashi’s place and a day before his birthday.

_ Birthday _ . He missed Atsumu’s birthday. The thought makes his heart clench. As much as he hates to admit it, he misses Atsumu’s presence. But he still doesn’t think he’s ready to go back and talk to him. He shakes his head and pulls out his switch to play something and turn off his mind from all the thinking.

“Kenma,” Akaashi calls from the living room, “someone’s here to see you.” Kenma rises from the bed and makes his way to the living room.

Kenma does a double take upon seeing Akaashi’s guest. “Miya-san, what a surprise. I didn't know you and Akaashi were acquaintances.”

“Boyfriends, actually” Akaashi cheekily corrects. “It’s a small world, isn’t it?”

Kenma looks at Osamu. “Was this why you said you didn’t want to celebrate your birthday at your place? Because Atsumu doesn’t know about Akaashi?”

Osamu scratches the back of his neck and Kenma remembers Atsumu doing the same back when they first shared breakfast. "Well, kinda. I’ve spent a lot of time here in Keiji’s apartment that I haven’t gotten around cleaning my space.” He pauses like he realized something and smirks at Kenma. “ ‘Atsumu’ huh?”

Kenma retaliates “‘Keiji’, huh” and smirks back as Osamu flushes.

“Anyway, that’s not what I’m here for! Kozume-san, I know it’s your birthday tomorrow and maybe it’s not my place to ask this of you but, can you please go back home to your apartment with Tsumu?” Kenma gets hit with the realization that they really  _ are _ twins when the expression on Osamu’s face is so similar to the one Atsumu would wear when he begs for a rematch. Kenma can’t find it in him to say no.

Still, he tries. “Do I have to? I don’t think he’s going to be comfortable with me there.”

“That’s not true Kozume-san! Tsumu’s been a massive pain in my ass the past two weeks with all his moping and nagging. I’m getting sick of it. Call me selfish, but I know you’re the only one who can do something about him right now.”

And Kenma relents. He really needs to work on his immunity against that face. If this was his reaction to Osamu, he’s just dreading how much it would affect him if it were Atsumu himself.

Well, he supposes it’s time to pack up and brace himself for what’s going to happen. Happy almost-birthday to him.

Akaashi and Osamu offer to send him back to his apartment, but he declines. He might as well work out his thoughts on the commute back.

\--

Atsumu’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He looks at the set up of the apartment before pulling out his phone and reading the latest message.

**From: ‘SAMU**

_ He’s on his way back. Make sure to get things right this time. I’m not always gonna fix yer lovelife for ya. _

**To: ‘SAMU**

_ Thanks, ‘Samu. I promise to be yer wingman when ya wanna woo someone next time. So that yer not gonna end up alone AHAHA _

**From: ‘SAMU**

_ Don’t need it. I already have a boyfriend. _

**To: ‘SAMU**

_ HA?!? Since when?? How come I didn’t know?? SAMU!!? _

**From: ‘SAMU**

_ I didn’t tell you? Oops. You’ll meet him soon enough I guess. Anyway, I’m off to go to him now that your lover boy’s out of his apartment. _

**To: ‘SAMU**

_ What? SAMU GET BACK HERE!! _

Before Atsumu can call and grill his brother, the door to the apartment opens and he’s brought back to the issue at hand. Suddenly, he’s so nervous he almost forgot the pie on the cooling rack. He rushes to the kitchen to get the pie, add lit candles on it, and speed walks to the living room to welcome Kenma.

“Surprise!!...?” He laughs. “I’m sorry for tricking you but I really wanted to do this for you. And it’s a day early so that if things go bad, you don’t have to remember it whenever it’s your birthday.”

There’s a beat of silence as Kenma looks around the apartment. There are streamers everywhere, a sign that says “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” and a birthday hat atop Atsumu’s head.

_ I really like him. So much.  _ Kenma thinks to himself upon seeing all the things Atsumu prepared.  _ For him. _ He moves further inside the apartment and fights the urge to hug Atsumu even with the pie between them.

“What’s that?” Kenma asks.

“I baked ya an apple pie! I asked- well, more like nagged Samu to teach me! I really hope ya like it. Sit down, sit down. Let’s eat.” Atsumu places the pie on the center of the table where other dishes were laid out. “By the way Ken-chan, what’s that? It's not more clothes is it?” He gestures to the plastic bag Kenma was carrying alongside the duffel bag that houses his clothes.

Kenma blink out of his stupor. He places his duffel bag on the couch and raises the hand carrying the plastic bag. “Oh, I bought you fatty tuna. Call it a belated birthday gift.”

“Really?! Thank ya Ken-chan! BUT! It’s  _ yer _ birthday we’re celebrating right now! Come, sit.”

Kenma can’t help but mirror Atsumu’s smile. He laughs as Atsumu sings him ‘Happy Birthday’ and serves him a slice of the apple pie.

Atsumu felt his chest clench when Kenma’s face brightened up at the fist bite of the pie. “Do ya like it?” He hesitantly asks.

Kenma nods with his cheeks full of pie. “I love it!” He says through the mouthful he’s chewing.

_ Oh man.  _ Atsumu thinks. “I really love you.”  _ Crap.  _ He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.

Kenma stops chewing and swallows the food in his mouth. He stares at Atsumu across him. “Do.. Do you really mean that?” He asks.

Atsumu chokes- almost. He knows that this is his chance, and he’s not going to squander it this time. “Of course I do! Ken-chan D’ya really think I’m kind enough to do all of this for a mere roommate? Wait, let me do this right.” He takes a deep breath and looks Kenma in the eyes.

“Ken-chan, I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?”

This time, Atsumu can shamelessly stare as Kenma colors red. He almost missed the whispered “Yes.” by the cute boy across him.

Atsumu’s smile widened from the affirmation and was about to stand up and kiss Kenma when he remembered the food on the table.  _ Respect the food and put it away properly when yer done!  _ He hears Osamu chastise in his head.

“I really wanna kiss ya right now, Ken-chan. But ‘Samu’s gonna kill me if we don’t clean up the food before that.” And honestly, Atsumu would do anything to get Kenma to laugh like that all the time.

They put the food away after a few more bites. When the food was finally packed up and stored in the fridge, Atsumu grabs Kenma by his forearms and positions them facing each other.

“Can I get a kiss now?” Kenma asks. “As a birthday present?” He playfully adds.

Atsumu laughs out loud. “Anything for the birthday boy. I’ll give you a kiss everyday even if it ain’t yer birthday anymore.” He ducks down to slip their lips together and hugs Kenma against him tighter.

\--

When the two of them are catching their breath in each other’s arms, Kenma speaks up. “I don’t think this is what Kuroo meant when he said to ‘get along with my roommate.’ ”

“Do ya regret it then?” Kenma hears it. A hint of insecurity in the voice of the overly confident Miya Atsumu.

He smiles, like the cat that got the best quality cream “Nope. Not at all.” Then he moves his head to kiss Atsumu on the lips. Just a brief contact of lips, but still as sweet as that night’s feast.

“Congratulations to us.” He whispers against Atsumu’s lips and buries his head on the crook where Atsumu’s neck meets his shoulders.

Atsumu face reddens, then he laughs out loud as he wraps his arms around Kenma’s torso and brings him to his chest.

“Congrats to us, indeed. Happy Birthday, Ken-chan.” He murmurs to Kenma’s head.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms. The new normal they will have tomorrow will inevitably be better than the ones before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Omake]
> 
> “Tsumu! Keiji and I came to vis-AAAAA. Keiji, turn around and look away!! Keep your eyes pure!”
> 
> A laugh tinkered in the apartment. “Well, I assume you both had a nice birthday celebration. Happy birthday Kenma, Osamu and I wanted to celebrate with the two of you but we can do that on a different day and another time. Bye!” Akaashi pushed Osamu out the door and shut it behind them.
> 
> That served as a notice to everyone else to not bother the lovebirds in their nest for the day.
> 
> \--
> 
> Tada!! It’s done! *Omi-flops to the floor* I feel like there’s a lot more things I could have added here but I placed myself on a deadline and this is what happened. I would still write about AtsuKen, but they might not be the main focus anymore. And I might have five projects screaming at me to do them instead of writing this so…. 
> 
> The apple pie/birthday scene was inspired by an episode of [Gaya sa Pelikula ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSnSMJzRvrU), a BL series on YouTube. Please check it out! It’s fairly new so it would be easy to catch up to the series and the feels are going to get you squealing- at least I was when I watched it.
> 
> Also I played More by K/DA on repeat to get through this but my dance breaks probably took more time than the writing process itself AHAHA.
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/haikyuuuhh) please, I wanna talk to people about this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kath and Renee for holding my hand as I was agonizing over posting this since I've been a silent reader all this time. I would link you guys as well if I knew your ao3s AHAHAHA
> 
>  ~~If Kurowashiki seemed off as an addition then I'm really sorry.~~ OMG I named the wrong tournament and I only realized it when I was thinking through timelines AAAAAAAA. I tried my best to research but it's not my strong suit and I was too shy to ask for beta since the only people I know who write fics are monsters in their own right haha.


End file.
